tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megabolt (Viron)
"Only through the fires of battle can I truly test my mettle." The terrifying sight of MEGABOLT's bizarre monstrous visage has spelled the beginning of the end for legions of doomed alien civilizations. His very presence has been the precursor for DECEPTICON colonization across the cosmos. His function is vital to the expansion of the DECEPTICON's interstellar empire; MEGABOLT routinely acts as a lone herald of the DECEPTICON army and establishes first contact with a targeted civilization. Depending on the relative defensive strength of a civilization, MEGABOLT will either greet a planet's natives with false promises of friendship and cooperation between the species, or simply move in like a force of nature, leaving only destruction in his wake. Then his fellow DECEPTICONS would move in to plunder the worlds of their resources. He is a skilled diplomat when need be, but at his Spark, MEGABOLT is a cruel mechanical monster who delights in the obliteration of any beings foolish enough to resist colonization. MEGABOLT is thoroughly convinced of the innate superiority of the TRANSFORMERS race over all other life forms in the universe. He reasons that all matter, all energies must be made to bend to the DECEPTICON will. Under UNICRONS' influence MEGABOLT now sees the limitless possibilities in the conquest of all realities by DECEPTICONS loyal to UNICRON. All opposition will be either absorbed into UNICRON's ranks, or terminated where they stand. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Megabolt Alternate Identities: Megatron / Gigatron (formally) Origin: Viron cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: * Predacons (formally) * Decepticons (current) * Minions of Unicron (Universe War) Primary Function: Emissary Height: 7 meters (Gigatron) Weight: 10 tons (Gigatron) Power and Stats Attack Potency: Likely at least Town level. | Likely Mountain level. * Megabolt ** Megabolt's prior identity (Megatron/Gigatron) was at least in this tier (10 firepower rating) and superior to Mega-Octane/Dolrailer (9 firepower rating). ** "Megabolt routinely acts as a lone herald of the Decepticon army". Megabolt has a 10 firepower rating. He has potentially destroyed thousands of civilizations, always on the frontlines. ** As a minion of Unicron this is a fair baseline. * Megabolt Maximus ** With the power of Fortress Maximus/Brave Maximus to command (10+ firepower rating) he should exceed the upper tier of Robots In Disguise/Car Robots characters by a good margin. This means Megabolt's more powerful than Optimus Prime/Fire Convoy, Rail Racer/JRX, Landfill/Build King, Ultra Magnus/God Magnus, Megatron/Gigatron, Ruination/Baldigus and Scourge/Black Convoy all with 10 firepower ratings. [[Speed|'Speed']]: Enhanced speed. | Speed of Light. * Megabolt ** "In this mode, six insect-like legs allow him to traverse almost any terrain and move at speeds up to 40 mph." * Megabolt Maximus ** Brave Maximus has this speed, at least in ship mode: "When he transforms into the Super Dreadnought class battleship Maximus, he can carry Cybertron warriors and use the Space Cybertron Net to travel between fixed stars at the speed of light." [[Strength|'Strength']]: Likely Superhuman Class 100, especially in "emissary mode". | At least Superhuman Class 100, likely''' Incalculable'. * Megabolt ** "Megabolt is built for front line combat; he '''possesses immense strength'..." Megabolt has a 9 strength rating. Megabolt was built from Megatron's remains. ** "Megabolts' size expands ten fold and has added troop carrier capacity." His role as a troop carrier signifies an ability to bear heavy loads. * Megabolt Maximus ** "The massive battle tank 'emissary mode' is rumored to allow him to link up and act as a command center 'head module' to even larger war machines in his arsenal." An obvious reference to controlling the body of the titanic Transformer Brave Maximus. Durability: Likely at least City level. | Mountain level. * Megabolt ** Megabolt ""is heavily armored in all modes." Megabolt has a 10 endurance rating. Megabolt was built from Megatron's remains. ** "Megabolts' size expands ten fold and has added troop carrier capacity." His role as a troop carrier signifies an ability to bear heavy loads. * Megabolt Maximus ** "The massive battle tank 'emissary mode' is rumored to allow him to link up and act as a command center 'head module' to even larger war machines in his arsenal." An obvious reference to controlling the body of the titanic Transformer Brave Maximus. Intelligence: Superhuman, possibly Immeasurable. * "Megabolt is a veteran battlefield commander skilled not only in the art of war, but, also well-versed in interstellar diplomacies." * "Has vast data storage capacity and has assimilated the remains of the accumulated data tracks from thousands of conquered civilizations. This vast storehouse of knowledge serves him greatly in his primary function." * "Eye-beams can scan and analyze enemy technologies, allowing Megabolt to assess their technical knowledge and probe for weaknesses." Weaknesses: "While Megabolt is heavily armored in all modes, he's slow and not especially agile, making him an easy target, especially in flight. He's also so utterly convinced of his own invincibility in battle, that he needlessly exposes himself to dangers most soldiers would avoid. Luckily for him, few opponents can withstand his onslaught for long. His electrical cannon and force field projector can become extremely energy draining on his power reserves if overused." Skills, Abilities and Weaponry * Superhuman Intelligence * Battlefield Commander: A veteran battlefield commander skilled in the art of war. * Diplomacy: "He is a skilled diplomat when need be". * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Transformation: As a Transformer, Megabolt can change between different modes for combat and mobility purposes. ** Robot Mode: *** Plasma Manipulation: Head mounted plasma cannon. **** Explosion Manipulation: Head mounted plasma cannon also serves as incendiary missile launcher. **** Electricity Manipulation: Chest mounted lightning beam projector fires powerful electrical blasts. ** Emissary Mode: Transforms into a massive all-terrain mobile battle tank. *** Size Manipulation: In this mode, Megabolt's size expands ten fold. *** Forcefield Creation: Has advanced scanning array electrical force field projector. *** Missile Launcher: Main weapon is an incendiary missile launcher mounted in his mouth. *** Superhuman Speed: In this mode, six insect-like legs allow him to traverse almost any terrain and move at speeds up to 40 mph. *** Flight: Anti-grav disks mounted on his underside give him flight capabilities. *** Information Analysis: Eye-beams can scan and analyze enemy technologies allowing Megabolt to assess their technical knowledge and probe for weaknesses. *** Headmaster: The massive battle tank “emissary mode" allows him to link up and act as a command center "head module" to even larger war machines in his arsenal. Key: Base | Megabolt Maximus Sources Megabolt's full bio. Megabolt's TFWiki page Translated tech specs for Car Robots